violentOmeter
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: "Es interesante como me rompes... amo como me lastimas". ¿Dónde comienza una relación a volverse peligrosa? Conjunto de drabbles basados en un medidor de violencia. Yaoi. MattxMello.
1. Bromas hirientes

_Hola! Estoy de nuevo con una historia en mente y algo avanzada... Planeo subir capítulo cada tercer día ya que son drabbles. Toda esta idea surgió de un cartel enorme que está en mi escuela con el título de VIOLENTÓMETRO, que se supone es un medidor de violencia en una relación, lo diseñaron unos sujetos de Institituo Politécnico Nacional para que se busque ayuda si se encuentra en un nivel crítico de violencia. Bueno, pues vi ese cartel y dije "¿por qué no?", así que de cada nivel surgió una capítulo, muy corto a decir verdad (según word son 300 palabras de cada capítulo). Espero que les guste!_

_Advertencias: la historia tiene lenguaje un poco fuerte en ciertas partes y esta dividido en tres bloques (que son en los que está dividido el violentómetro): el primero es "violencia ligera", el segundo es "puede empeorar" y el tercero es "violencia crítica: necesitas ayuda", por lo que algunos capítulos (principalmente los del final tendrán temas un poco fuertes. Es una historia chico-chico y ahm... MATT y MELLO no me pertenecen... si lo hicieran estarian trabajando como mis sirvientes personales (y Matt saldria muchas mas veces [y besando a Mello] en el anime y manga]. En fin, es todo... intento apegarme a las personalidades de Matt y Mello, pero no prometo demasiado._

_**P.D. La frase que está en negritas en el texto es la que está RELACIONADA con el título del capítulo, es decir, esta expresa la forma de violencia de cada nivel.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 1<strong>  
>"<strong>Bromas hirientes"<strong>

Matt se encuentra sentado en el sillón del rincón jugando con su PSP (audífonos puestos), mientras Mello da instrucciones (aburrido y gruñón, como siempre) a sus subordinados de la mafia.

-Recuerden que aquél que no cumpla con las órdenes que le he dado estrenará mi regalo- todos los hombres allí presentes (que en total eran 9), mucho más fuertes, más altos y (¿por qué no decirlo?) más viejos que Mello (con sus apenas diecinueve años recién cumplidos Mello ya puede más que esos brutos que pasan de los veintitantos, está seguro que uno tiene más de cuarenta) tiemblan. El regalo al que se refiere es el que Matt le ha dado en su cumpleaños (un _revólver S&W modelo 29 con cañón de 102 mm calibre .44 Magnum_* con una letra M estilizada grabada en oro en el mango). -¿Quedó claro?-

-S-si jefe- sus subordinados salen por la puerta principal del apartamento.

-Y tú, ¿Matt?- le habla al chico pelirrojo sentado en el sillón. -¡Hey! ¿Me oyes perro idiota?- Matt sólo levanta la vista en señal de atención frunciendo el entrecejo, y quitándose los audífonos (no ha estado oyendo nada en su PSP, es sólo apariencias). Luego habla.

-No soy ningún perro-

-Pero si te decían "cachorro" en la Wammy's… además, admitirás que **cada vez que te hablo mueves la colita, como un perro debe hacer con su amo**-

-No soy TU perro-

-Pero yo soy tu amo, _cachorro_-

-Mello…- protesta Matt viendo de reojo hacia la cocina, donde se encuentra Near (chico peliblanco más joven que ambos, abstraído en su mundo como siempre) -prometiste no decirme así cuando hubiera alguien que te escuchara…-

-Me vale un carajo, **perro**- dice Mello mordiendo una barra de chocolate después, dándole a entender que no le seguirá escuchando. Luego, exige le traiga más chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>*¿Quieren conocer el regalo de Mello? Aquí está el link con una imagen de ella:<strong> h t t p :  / e s . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / S % 2 6 W _ M o d e l o _ 2 9**  
>Bien, este es el drabble por hoy... ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿merezco un review?<br>_


	2. Chantajes

_Bien, este es el segundo capítulo, al principio considere que debía haber lemmon, pero luego, al escribirlo me arrepentí, ya que quedaría mejor en los niveles de más adelante. Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias por leer!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 2<strong>  
>"<strong>Chantajes"<strong>

De una fecha para acá, Mello ha estado algo tenso (algo es muy poco a decir verdad, sino habría que preguntarle a la pobre silla). Matt sólo le observa jugando con su PSP en el sillón, aunque siempre atento a cualquier cosa que desee. Todas las noches desde que está así (que ya han sido bastantes), Mello ha tirado en la cama y (literalmente) abusado del pobre Matt.

-Mmmh… Matt- dice Mello con voz ronca y excitada.

-Ngh… Mello, ya basta… meh… me duele-

-Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a decir nada más, cachorro-

-Por favor… necesito… yo… Mello…-

-**Matty, Matt… no lo haré (joder que no) hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír**- sonríe maliciosamente.

-Yo… Mello, por favor… no me hagas decirlo…-dice el pelirrojo jadeante.

Mello se detiene sonriendo con autosuficiencia, ignorando su propia diversión (esto es algo que le importa muy poco por el momento) parar mirar directamente a los ojos de Matt cuando este gira la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No es muy difícil, perro-

-Mello…- en este punto Matt intenta levantarse, pero le es impedido por las manos del rubio sobre su espalda -No quisiera tener que hacerlo- dice el pelirrojo más recuperado y serio.

-No quiera tener que dejarte así (y que te las arregles tú solo) así que… te escucho Matty-

Matt toma una gran bocanada de aire y después dice con voz lenta y baja -Eres mejor que Nate en la cama…-

-No te escuché…- Matt rueda los ojos, como si la simple frase ofendiera su inteligencia (cosa que es cierta, ya que ésta se le antoja innecesaria).

-¡Que eres mejor que Near en la cama, joder!-

-Sí, ya lo sabía cachorro- dice Mello regresando a su labor anterior, terminando de sobarle la espada a Matt, destensándole sus doloridos músculos.

* * *

><p><em>Ok... ¿qué les ha parecido? Como ya se dieron cuenta, los drabbles son situaciones al azar, sin mucha relación uno entre otro... ¿Merezco un review?<br>_


	3. MentirEngañar

_Bien, éste es el tercer capítulo. Quisiera comentar que éste es uno de mis favoritos... lo escribí en clase de probabilidad y estadística (¡que sorpresa ¬¬!). Me encanta, ya que no son mentiras enormes, sino una simple y sencilla "mentira blanca" por así decirlo... ¿Qué les parece si intentan interpretarlo y me dicen por qué le miente? ¿Vale? Good reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 3<strong>  
>"<strong>MentirEngañar"**

Matt llega a sentarse al lado de Mello en la cocina, cuando este está tomando chocolate caliente (con malvaviscos no porque los odia).

-¿Qué deseas cachorro?-

-Estoy aburrido (¡y vaya que sí!)- dice el pelirrojo. Mello gira suavemente la vista de su periódico (entiende a Matt, se fue la luz desde la noche anterior: su PSP ya no tiene baterías y no le deja usar la portátil porque podrían ocuparla para el caso de Kira).

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?- dice con un deje de fastidio.

-Bueno… podríamos ir al almuerzo que hará Nate por su cumpleaños…-

-**Ah sí… sobre eso… me dijo que lo canceló**-

-¡Oh vaya! Es una lástima… Pero aún sigo aburrido-

-Deberías hacer algo productivo- dice cambiando de hoja al periódico, sin levantar la vista.

-No me dejas Mello…- se queja Matt en voz baja.

-¿Si te doy algunos cigarros dejarás de molestar?- dice Mello alzando la vista.

-…Si- acepta después de meditar un momento (es mejor que nada, hace un mes que Mello le esconde y decomisa todos los cigarrillos que compra con el vil pretexto de que morirá de enfisema pulmonar).

-Bien… pero espera aquí en lo que voy por ellos- Matt sólo asiente. Mello deja su periódico en la mesa y se dirige por los susodichos.

Cuando Mello está sacando algunos cigarros, el teléfono suena y contesta.

-_Mihael, habla Nate… dijiste que iban a venir a mi fiesta_-

-Si… lo siento… algo se atravesó. Enviamos tu regalo, ¿te llegó?-

-_Sí… bueno, entonces nos vemos…-_

-…en otra ocasión, sí. Cuídate Nate- cuelga y se dirige a la cocina con cuatro cigarros en mano. Al llegar allí, se los da a Matt, ofreciéndole su encendedor.

Matt lo mira receloso, pero no dice nada. Lo que Mello no sabe es que Matt también contestó el teléfono.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, y ¿que tal les ha parecido? Espero que le haya gustado lo suficiente... ¿merezco un review?<br>_


	4. Ley del HieloIgnorar

_Bien, aquí está el capítulo que sigue... no estoy muy segura de haber plasmado la sensación fundamental del nivel de violencia (la cosa trata en que Matt siempre pasa a segundo plano para Mello)... Pues, aquí está... Espero les guste!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 4<strong>  
>"<strong>Ley del HieloIgnorar"**

Mello le ha pedido a Matt que lo acompañe a una reunión de la mafia donde todos llevan a sus parejas oficiales (sean hombres o mujeres). Matt ha aceptado (con la condición de poder fumar uno que otro cigarro de vez en cuando).

Y ahora están allí, sentados uno al lado del otro entre la dama de un negro (que es negra también) y el chico de un castaño con cabellos largos.

Las parejas tienen la obligación de llevarles bebidas de vez en cuando a sus mafiosos, razón por la cual hay un constante trajín en la habitación (Matt no se ha levantado ni una sola vez ya que Mello no ha querido tomar nada).

Una vez terminada la reunión, los mafiosos y sus parejas van a un salón. Matt se sienta en un sofá (se siente algo mareado por la mezcla de las esencias de los perfumes de todos en la estancia anterior).

Mello no le ve ni una sola vez más, sin en cambio se preocupa porque Near le ha dicho que, como su infiltrado (Mello tiene el mérito de ganarse un lugar entre los trece jefes de la mafia él solo) debe obtener información suficiente sobre Kira y sus contactos con la mafia.

Matt ahora está dormido. Mello no ha pasado cerca de él ni por error. Sigue mareado. Lo que le despierta es el sonido del celular (_maldito aparatejo_, piensa), el cual revisa. Viendo un mensaje de Halle: _"Near me manda a decirte que Mello se fue ya que tuvo cosas que atender… tomó prestado tu auto y que te regreses de una vez"._

Matt contesta: _"Dile a Nate que no me muevo de aquí hasta que Mello venga por mí"_ **y aún así se levanta, sabiendo que Mello ignorará esto y no vendrá por él.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Lo ven? ¡Yo se los dije! Matty sabe que Mello lo ignora y aún así hace un esfuerzo por creer que no es así (aún así, su razón todavía puede más que sus sentimientos) ¿Creen que en algún momento Matty pueda romper el avance del problema? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un review?<br>_


	5. Celar

_Hehehe... ha coincidido que todos los días que quiero subir capítulo no voy a la escuela (espero que siga así u_ú)... Pero bien, este es el quinto drabble, habla de los celos... igual y no está demasiado explícito, pero es lo que hay... ¡Espero les guste!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 5<strong>  
>"<strong>Celar"<strong>

Hace un buen rato que Matt está hablando por teléfono con Near (si a vociferar cosas malsonantes con un cigarro en la boca haciendo inentendibles sus palabras se le puede llamar hablar) y Mello escucha la conversación atentamente.

Todo ha comenzado con la idea de buscar la forma de financiamiento de Kira, razón por la cual ha sido necesario hacer uso de Matt (que casi nunca participa en las acciones contra ese sociópata que toman el loco de Mello y el aún más loco de Near) y sus conocimientos sobre tecnología y hackeo.

Y la cosa sucedió así: Near llamó a Mello al teléfono del departamento y le comentó los planes que tenía de hacer trabajar a Matt. Mello le deseo buena suerte (literalmente dijo "_ese cabrón no va a trabajar ni porque amenaces con romper su PSP_") y Near pidió que le permitiera hablar con él.

Ya han pasado al menos cuarenta minutos (tendrá que preguntarle a Near la forma de hacer moverse a Matt así de rápido) y Matt sigue tecleando lo más rápido que puede en tres computadoras diferentes y gritando de tanto en tanto.

Mello se retuerce por una sensación indefinida (y que sólo siente con Matt). Sin decirlo, Matt la adivina por la forma en la que come (devora) chocolates.

En un grito particularmente alto de Matt, Mello reacciona.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿PRETENDES QUE TERMINE DE HACER TODO ESO EN UNA HORA?- Mello se levanta de su lugar y le quita el teléfono.

-¿Nate? Es Mihael. Dame tres horas y te prometo que todo lo que le pides a Matt está terminado en ese tiempo- Near acepta y Mello cuelga -Ya me tenías harto con tanto grito- le dice fastidiado.

-**No tenías porque ponerte celoso de que hablara con Near, Mel**- apaga su cigarro.

-Ya cállate, _cachorro_-

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? No es que me agrade demasiado este capítulo (la verdad he escrito mejores) pero ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra... en fin... ¿un review?<br>_


	6. Culpabilizar

_Este es capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan. He estado algo ocupada con la escuela (estoy algo nerviosa pues pronto es mi examen para la superior) y toda la tarea para mi tesina y esas cosas... Bueno, espero que este capítulo tenga un poco más de forma... así que... ¡que lo disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 6<strong>  
>"<strong>Culpabilizar"<strong>

Mello escucha el agua caer en la ducha. Matt se está bañando (después de que él mismo lo obligara, con el pretexto de que olía peor que esa puta de Misa-Misa[1]). Y no es que se arrepienta justo ahora (o tal vez sí, pero desde hace unos diez minutos), pero en verdad necesita usar su celular que (por alguna jodida divinidad a la cuál le resulta muy entretenido) ha olvidado en el baño.

-¡Joder Matt, conforme no salgas tiro la puerta!- replica Mello harto, golpeando la puerta -_Tsk_- gruñe al no recibir respuesta.

Deja que pasen otros cinco minutos, y toca de nuevo (esta vez avisando que en definitiva tirará la puerta, haciéndolo dos segundos después).

La puerta se abre de golpe y Mello aprovecha para entrar rápidamente por su celular. Con lo que no cuenta, es que Matt se está secando de frente a él, mostrando esa cicatriz que tiene en el hombro derecho (la que le hizo en un momento de furia al quemarle con la cuchara con la que preparaba comida).

Matt no dice nada y continúa secándose. Al rubio se le cae el celular por la impresión de ver el formado torso de Matt (que ya ha visto muchas veces, pero no con este _plus_ de las gotas de agua resbalando por él y perdiéndose en algún lugar indecente) y para su suerte (Mello de nuevo piensa que ese dios que come palomitas mientras se ríe de él debería ahogarse, pero luego se retracta, es católico después de todo[2]) cae en la taza del baño, apagándose.

-Argh… ¡genial! **Y todo esto es tu jodida culpa **_**perro**_- le dice a Matt.

-¿Y mía por qué?- Mello se da la vuelta y sale del baño cerrando la puerta hecho una furia, como si Matt no hubiera dicho nada.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Con esto, me refiero al aroma fuerte que seguramente tiene el perfume de Misa-Misa (ya saben, como esas personas que se bañan en perfume y que al final terminan mareandote).<br>[2] Esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió a mí hace tiempo (todo esto gracias a mi ex-compañero de alemán 'Jorgos' (n/a: él no lee estas cosas, pero por si las dudas: ARIGATO JORGOS! ^_^) que dijo algo sobre la vida burlandose de él). Entonces yo pensé... "debe haber alguien alla arriba a quien le guste burlarse de las desgracias ajenas porque debe ser entretenido... seguro come palomitas (como en una sala de cine) y sería genial que ese ser que se burla de nosotros se ahogara con las palomitas justo cuando se esté riendo._

_Bueno, pues este ha sido el capítulo... la verdad no sé si está muy bien, por lo que dependo de sus comentarios para saberlo ¿nee?... ¿Merezco un review?  
><em>


	7. Descalificar

_Sumimase! No he podido subir el capítulo más temprano por eso de la escuela... (hoy no he salido temprano y he tenido todas mi clases ). Bien, en fin... este capítulo puede tener algo de relación con el anterior o ser completamente diferente, como deseen verlo. Matt muestra un poco de rebeldía, pero no demasiada... como sea, Mello es más dominante que él. Espero que les guste, ¡disfrútenlo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 7<strong>  
>"<strong>Descalificar"<strong>

Lo único que es posible escuchar en la habitación es el tecleo constante de los dedos, mordidas a una barra de chocolate amargo y caladas a un _Mild Seven Light_ (hay siete más en el cenicero).

Matt está muy concentrado en su trabajo (aún recuerda es Magnum nueva en su cuello y a Mello diciéndole "¡_apúrate ya, perro!_") y Mello lo mira de reojo de tanto en tanto mientras juguetea con su arma (quita y pone el seguro, girándola en su dedo) y sigue releyendo los informes que Near le ha mandado por correo.

Una calada más al cigarro y lo apaga (ya no puede fumar más de él a menos que quiera fumarse el filtro). Intenta sacar el noveno cigarro de la cajetilla pero la voz de Mello lo distrae.

-Deberías dejar ese vicio cachorro. Pareces chimenea (_¡te destruirás los pulmones!_ le grita en su mente) y el departamento apesta a tabaco-

-Si… bueno… yo también necesito algo para no estresarme señor _dejo-las-envolturas-de-chocolates-en-la-cama_…-

Mello rueda los ojos y le vuelve a poner el seguro a su Magnum, se la lleva a la sien para rascarse y luego la pasa por su cabello en señal de frustración (no quiere que Matt sepa que está a punto de perder el control). Mello abre y cierra la boca, intentando rebatir lo que le ha dicho Matt. Luego la deja cerrada y finalmente sonríe sádicamente.

-**El tercero no debería reclamarle al segundo, cachorro**- le dice satisfecho con su contestación.

-_Podría ser mejor que Near si quisiera_-murmura Matt casi inaudible

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- grita el rubio enojado.

-Nada, que lo siento mucho… no vuelve a pasar-

-Sí, eso fue lo que creí, cachorro (_¿fue sarcasmo?_)- Matt sólo deja el cigarro en la cajetilla y Mello le da otra mordida a su chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, este ha sido el drabble de hoy... ¿qué les ha parecido? Siempre he creído que con todos los conocimientos que posee Matt podría ser mejor que Mello, e incluso mejor que el propio Near, aunque considero algo lindo (muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lindo) de su parte seguir a su amigo Mello hasta el final... ¿o qué opinan ustedes sobre esto?<em>

_¿Merezco un review?  
><em>


	8. RidiculizarOfender

_¡Hola! Sé que es muy temprano aún, pero estoy adelantándome porque sé que hoy tendré mucha tarea y quizás no me sea posible subir el capítulo más en la tarde u_u (es una desgracia ). En fin, antes de pasar al capítulo de hoy quisiera agradecer a Ayiw-KuN-88 y a DarkFairyTale que son quienes han estado dejando reviews y leyendo capítulo tras capítulo esta historia (¡son increíbles chicas! ¡Gracias ^_^!). Bueno... prosiguiendo con el tema del capítulo, quizás noten que es muy parecido al anterior, pero tiene ciertas variaciones. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 8<strong>  
>"<strong>RidiculizarOfender"**

La estruendosa risa de Mello es audible a través del departamento (¿cómo no lo sería si no se esfuerza por moderarla a un nivel menor? hasta está tirado en el piso y todo) y también, quizás, en el pasillo.

La risa (o siquiera la voz) de Matt no se escucha haciéndole compañía a la de su pareja (quisiera llamarle novio, pero Mello le dijo en una ocasión que eso es sólo de _putos_, Matt dejó de insistir una vez que Mello sacó la Magnum). ¿Razón? El pelirrojo se encuentra demasiado abochornado por la serie de errores (suyos, no son de nadie más) que han llevado a Mello a reír como maníaco en el piso.

-_Are you serious Matt? You must be kidding me!-_ dice Mello hablando el idioma natal de Matt (el rubio es esloveno y el pelirrojo inglés).

-No es gracioso Mel…-

Matt está en extremo avergonzado (no quería que Mello se enterara de cosas personales de esa ridícula forma).

Hace poco estaba tecleando rápidamente buscando acceso a la información de las escuelas de Japón, porque Near le había pedido datos de Light. Mello se le acercó demasiado, no fue su culpa (bueno, en realidad sí), por lo cual tecleó mal un método abreviado, mostrando que su usuario en su computadora era _**cachorro202**_ [1], y al intentar cerrarlo se confundió de tecla y en lugar de _Esc _presionó _Supr_ por lo que parte de su investigación (que llevaba como 4 horas haciendo) desapareció.

**-¿Y se supone que tu eres el tercer sucesor de L? Ni siquiera puedes leer bien (**_**Esc**_** y **_**Supr**_** ni siquiera se parecen), o lo que es más… creo que ser zurdo te afecto porque ya no sabes ni cuál es la derecha **[2]**-** Mello deja de reír mientras Matt vuelve a investigar, resentido por el ofensivo comentario.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Quisiera explicar el porqué el usuario de Matt: cachorro es por como le dice Mello y el 202 es por su cumpleaños (2 de febrero, o sea 202)  
>[2] También aquí debería explicarme. No se si alguien tenga una laptop... estoy casi segura que en todas la laptos Esc y Supr están en extremos opuestos, ambas teclas están en la parte superior. Suele suceder que a veces quieres presionar Supr (lado derecho) pero te confundes y terminas por presionar Esc (lado izquierdo) o así... Matty es un claro ejemplo de ello.<em>

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Se parece mucho al capítulo anterior? ¿O son sólo imaginaciones mías? ¿Qué tal un review? (harías muy feliz a esta autora :3) ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!  
><em>


	9. Humillar en público

_Bien, bien... hoy tuve un día de flojera, pero aún así no pude subir el capítulo hasta ahorita. Tengo dolor de cabeza y hambre, pero me puede más el sueño. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los estragos de dormir 3 horas diaras... En fin... Este capítulo también es uno de mis favoritos, espero que a ustedes también les agrade. ¡Que disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 9<strong>  
>"<strong>Humillar en público"<strong>

Matt y Mello han salido de compras al supermercado del otro lado de la ciudad (el rubio odia admitir que esto se pudo haber prevenido de haberle prestado atención al pelirrojo cuando le dijo que ya no había nada comestible en el refrigerador).

Una vez ya allí bajan del auto rojo de Matt (Mello, antes de salir, le dijo que ni loco lo dejaría subirse en su motocicleta, Matt solo se dio la vuelta para tomar las llaves del auto) y enfilan hacia la tienda.

Mello ha hecho una lista rápida en el auto, para tener una guía de lo que debían comprar en el menor tiempo posible (ha puesto chocolate, papel higiénico y cigarrillos en los primeros lugares).

Es cuando llegan al pasillo de los chocolates (ya han comprado todo lo demás y los cigarrillos del pelirrojo se piden en la caja) que a Mello se le ocurre una idea (no piensa en que después tendrá que lidiar con un Matt sumamente enfadado) y abre la boca para ordenar algo.

-Cachorro, ¿podrías traerme mis chocolates?-

-¿De cuáles quieres que te traiga Mel?-

-Ya sabes cuáles son mis favoritos, anda- justo cuando Matt comienza a caminar, es cuando Mello sonríe -Cachorro, los perros no caminan en dos patas- y el pelirrojo abre la boca (y los ojos tras los gogles) por la sorpresa.

-Todo mundo puede verme Mel…- murmura Matt.

-Sigues siendo mi perro- **Matt, resignado, comienza a gatear (mientras las personas lo ven extrañadas) en dirección a los chocolates y tomándolos con la boca **(cuatro son todos los que puede) **para llevárselos a Mello.**

Cuando regresa, Mello le acaricia el cabello, recibiendo los chocolates (no pedirá más pues está satisfecho por el comportamiento del pelirrojo).

-Eres un buen cachorro-

-_**Wan**_[1]- es la contestación de Matt mientras baja la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>[1] No sé si lo sepan, pero no está demás ponerlo. WAN es la forma en la que en Japón se representa el ladrido de un perro, NYA es el maullido de un gato.<em>

_¿Y qué tal les ha parecido este drabble? Yo personalmente creo que es algo tierno la forma en la que Matt le trae sus chocolates a Mello, aunque la gente crea que ambos son extraños. Pobre, pobra Matty, siempre sufriendo por Mello. Bueno, ¿y qué tal? ¿Un review para mí 9.9?  
><em>


	10. IntimidarAmenazar

_¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sumimasen! ¡No era mi intención...! De verdad que no lo era (pueden imaginarme temblando en una esquina de mi cuarto). Lamento haber hecho que Mello le hiciera eso al pobre de Matty, pero es que era necesario... consideren que es un medidor de violencia, la violencia va en aumento, pero posteriormente no tiene nada que ver con humillaciones públicas... En fin, este es el comienzo de el segundo nivel de violencia... Tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, la cual no revelare (ya lo se, no tiene sentido que lo mencione, pero es más divertido así n_n), espero poder compensar lo que he hecho... Espero no causar más gritos por parte de nadie... de verdad lo siento 6.6. ¡Disfruten la lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 10<strong>  
>"<strong>IntimidarAmenazar"**

-¿Y el chocolate Matt?- le pregunta el rubio al pelirrojo.

-¿Cuál chocolate Mel?- Matt susurra (está nervioso).

-No juegues conmigo perro, ¡ve por mi chocolate!- y sin más ceremonia Mello abre la puerta mostrando el torrencial aguacero que cae afuera (no se mojará instantáneamente pues sobre las escaleras está techado… lo que le preocupa a Matt es el trayecto hasta la tienda, que son como unas 7 cuadras).

-Pero Mel… mi auto está en el taller…- el pelirrojo intenta convencer a Mello (no se quiere mojar y enfermarse), pero a Mello parece no importarle.

El rubio mantiene la puerta abierta y ve fijamente a Matt a los ojos, esperando el momento en que Matt diga "está bien, iré", pero ese momento ha tardado demasiado en llegar.

-Me estoy impacientando Matt, es la sexta vez en el día que te lo pido- el rubio está serio (con esa cicatriz a mitad de su cara dándole un aire más sobrio, según Mail).

-Ya voy Mel…- Matt no tiene oportunidad de siquiera tomar un paraguas (no es como si tuvieran uno, de todas maneras) porque cuando siente, ya tiene las llaves en las manos y Mello le ha azotado la puerta en la cara.

Habrán pasado veinticinco minutos cuando Matt regresa (empapado), fumando y con una bolsa llena de chocolate amargo. Mello coge la bolsa y comienza a comer chocolate, el pelirrojo tirita de frío.

Más entrada la noche, Matt está tapado hasta la nariz en la cama. Mello besa su frente suavemente y se percata de que tiene fiebre. Va a la cocina y regresa con un paño mojado con agua fría.

-Pudiste haberte evitado esto cachorro- le dice Mello condescendientemente -mejor recuerda… **La próxima vez que no me traigas mi chocolate a la primera, rompo tu PSP y todas tus consolas**-

* * *

><p><em>Las amenazas de Mel... en fin, espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan malo. En lo particular, me imagino más a Mello amenazando a Matt con un arma (en cualquier situación) pero más adelante verán porque no lo puse en este capítulo. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie, y ojala les haya gustado este capítulo (por favor, no más gritos .), ¿qué tal un review?<em>


	11. ControlarProhibir

_Hola! Que tal? Si, hoy es día de subir capítulo wiii! Bueno, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia. ¿Primero la mala? El jueves no subiré capítulo. Luego la buena: hoy subiré capítulo doble. ¿La razón? Bueno, mi examen para la superior es el domingo y estoy en evaluaciones finales, por lo que estoy algo sobresaturada de trabajo. A partir del sábado seguiré subiendo los capítulos como normalmente lo hago, así que no me maten. Espero un REVIEW en CADA UNO de los DOS capítulos, claro, sin presiones n_ñ._

_Bueno, pasando a otros temas, a partir de este capítulo notaran un ligero cambio de personalidad en Matt que seguirá e irá volviendose progresivo, espero no ser tan brusca en ese cambio. En fin, espero que les guste!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 11<strong>  
>"<strong>ControlarProhibir"**

El clima no ha mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas, aún así (con todo y la tormenta que cae afuera) Mello está tomando abrigo y llaves, preparándose para salir (no es que tenga la mejor intención de, pero se ha quedado sin chocolates).

Matt lo observa desde la ventana del departamento cuando cruza la calle hacia su auto (**del cual se adueño hace una o dos semanas**) mientras intenta ignorar las ganas que tiene de salir, aunque sea a respirar un aire no viciado (sin olor a chocolate, cigarro y sexo).

Tiene miedo de lo que Mello dirá si lo encuentra fuera, pero al final le pueden más las ganas de sentir la lluvia en su cara, razón suficiente para salir (descalzo, con unos jeans negros y una playera negra sin mangas) al pasillo a sentir un poco de agua fría.

No es que Matt prefiera mojarse a usar sus consolas, pero **Mello decidió tomar control sobre sus pertenencias y sólo le permite usar el PSP máximo 2 horas diarias, a la hora que él quiera** (lamentablemente, cuando Mello quiere que darle su PSP al pelirrojo, casi siempre está dormido o trabajando en la laptop con esa tontería del caso de Kira, sí, _el rubio lo hace a propósito_), **así que no sabe dónde tiene escondidas sus cosas.**

El tiempo pasa volando. No se da cuenta que Mello ya regresó y está subiendo las escaleras, y sólo se percata de eso cuando siente una mano cubierta en cuero empujarlo bruscamente hacia dentro del departamento (casi se resbala), presionándolo contra la pared.

-**¿No te dije que no salieras **_**Mail**_**?**-

-Lo siento Mel… tenía calor-

-Que no se repita Matt… no tengo ganas de volverte a recordar que **no debes salir**- Matt asiente regresando a la silla donde antes miraba la ventana.

* * *

><p><em>Matty se está volviendo rebelde... lol... Después de los casi asesinatos... bueno, en realidad no, antes de los casi asesinatos ya tenía escritos varios de estos capítulos, Matt ya no se queda tan quieto ante las ordenes de Mello, pero las sigue acatando, ¿razón? Esperen los siguientes capítulos y lo irán descubriendo! Bueno que tal? ¿Un review para este capítulo?<br>_


	12. Destruir objetos personales

_Y he aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy. Recuerden, hago esto solo por esta ocasión ya que estaré bajo mucha presión esta semana... Espero no se repita de nuevo. Bueno sin más, espero que les guste!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ivel 12**  
>"<strong>Destruir artículos personales"<strong>

-Mel…- se oye un susurro corto, casi inentendible (poco audible a no ser que se trate de la persona que está frente a él), que se pierde en la amplitud de la habitación.

Mihael se queda estático después de escuchar este simple sonido (tres letras que no tendrían significado en algún otro idioma o para alguien más). Es simplemente algo demasiado tétrico de observar (cualquiera diría que el chico rubio es un asesino a sueldo que ha encontrado a alguien que se ha atravesado en mi camino).

-Mel… ¿por qué…?- la voz se oye de nuevo, tiritando (los susurros que libera son entre espasmos provocados por los sollozos emitidos periódicamente). Mello no le contesta. Lo ve, quebrado, roto… herido, y se queda quieto. No sabe qué hacer en ese punto (si, lo admite, _fue su culpa_, pero sinceramente no sabe cómo remediarlo) por lo que se limita a asentir.

-_Mihael_… contesta, por favor… di algo, lo que sea…- el rubio asiente, demostrándole que le presta atención, pero sin mencionar nada más.

-¡Joder Mello! ¡No fue razón suficiente como para que hicieras esto!- el pelirrojo ya exasperado levanta la voz (y zarandea al rubio de paso).

-Matt… yo… No debí… Prometo comprarte un Xbox nuevo- dice, ignorando los anteriores gritos de Matt. Al final de cuentas, **fue él (el propio Mello) el que rompió el Xbox de una patada cuando Matt le dijo que no tenía ganas de que lo abrazara en ese momento** (¿quién las tendría? hacían 32°C dentro de la habitación por los endemoniados aparatos electrónicos).

Matt se calla. Mello no dirá más (es como pedir que la pared le conteste cuando le pregunte como estuvo su día), sin en cambio le dedica una sonrisa condescendiente a Mello.

-Son sólo cosas materiales Mel… mejor abrázame- (_¡oh! ¡qué contradictorio Matt!_)

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado este? A mi parecer Matt ya esta haciendo a Mello enojarse, pero aun así, el caracter apasible de Matt ayuda demasiado en no dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios (violar, asesinar y comer: en ese orden) ¿Un review para este capítulo también? Hasta el sábado!<br>_


	13. Manosear

_Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos por esperar hasta es capitulo! Espero que les guste... Este capítulo ya muestra un poco más de la faceta de "Matt rebelde", bueno, a mí me lo parece. Mañana es mi examen a la superior en la mañana, estoy nerviosa, saben? Además, ayer no ha sido un gran día: me pelee con mi novio me caí y me raspé mi rodilla, y no alcanzó la calificacción de mi tesis. Bueno, ya saben, espero que les agrade mucho el capítulo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 13<strong>  
>"<strong>Manosear"<strong>

Matt está sentado en el sillón de cuero fumando el primer cigarro del día (ha intentado dejarlo, pero lo más que puede dejar es el cigarro de las cinco de la madrugada y el último de la noche). Serán como las seis de la mañana (eso cree). El sol aún no sale y él está en bóxers, sentado en la sala, con la mirada perdida en la cocina (donde Mello prepara el café para desayunar).

Ignora el dolor que siente en su parte baja luego del _desmadre_ que han armado él y Mello en la noche (_ha sido toda culpa de Mello_).

Mientras tanto, Mello sabe que fue brusco con Matt, aunque no piensa disculparse. Es _su perro_ después de todo. Matt no tendría que incomodarse si su amo quisiera acariciarle el cabello o _el lomo_, tampoco si quisiera brindarle placer en sus partes sensibles.

Pero Matt_ aún no está lo suficientemente bien entrenado_, por lo que se quejó. Mello suspira (aún está apesadumbrado por lo que hizo ayer, sin sentirse demasiado culpable, claro).

Matt acaricia sus testículos, intentando calmar el dolor. **Mello quiso acariciarle allí, él no se dejó, y Mello aplicó más fuerza de la debida**_**, sin querer**_ (es lógico que le duelan). Intenta reprimir un suspiro, pero no lo logra demasiado bien (hasta es audible para Mello, quién viene entrando con dos tazas de café).

Se acerca a Matt y deja las tazas en la mesita de enfrente, ofreciéndole a Matt algo para calmar el dolor. Después se sienta a su lado en el sofá (también utiliza sólo bóxers) y coloca su mano en el muslo derecho de Matt. **Éste sólo observa la mano pero no comenta nada (ni que sirviera de algo) mientras Mello acaricia de nuevo donde a Matt no le gusta que lo toquen.**

* * *

><p><em>Creo, aún así que este capítulo es un tanto impersonal (más que los anteriores) y que no esta muy bien planeada la idea. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les agrada? Me siento triste por no tener review en mis anteriores capítulos, mas que el de Ayiw... espero tener muchos esta vez ^-^! Lo que me recuerda... vuelvo a subir los capítulos normalmente, asi que... hasta el lunes... ¿merezco un review?<br>_


	14. Caricias agresivas

_¡Hey! ¡Hola! Lamento la demora... acabo de despertarme (me he quedado dormida en la sala mientras veia televisión, estoy muy cansada)... Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir, el sueño aun hace estragos en mi... pero quiero agradecer a todos los que hasta ahora han leído y han dejado reviews! Bueno, recuerden que ya estamos en el nivel que dice que la violencia podría empeorar...Espero que les guste!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 14<strong>  
>"<strong>Caricias agresivas"<strong>

_El concepto de placer y dolor puede ser algo relativo_, al menos es lo que piensa el pelirrojo al verse en el espejo y contemplar su torso (y cuello) lleno de moretones.

Ayer fue un día extenuante, por no decir que le ha quedado demasiado atónito. Mello jamás había sido demasiado brusco con él (Matt pasa por alto todas las amenazas que le ha hecho Mello, pues al menos esas no estaban atentando contra su integridad física), pero hoy, al salir de ducharse y verse en el espejo se percata de que _algo realmente va mal aquí_ (ya lo había presentido desde hace un tiempo, _de todos modos_).

**Mello ha aplicado demasiada fuerza cuando le abraza o le besa** **(si hasta tiene su labio roto e hinchado)**. Pero Matt no se asusta (a pesar de estar sorprendido) pues ya lo veía venir.

Mello no lo golpea (por lo menos no todavía), pero si **tiene las marcas de sus "**_**caricias**_**" en la piel.**

El moretón más reciente es el que más duele (apenas es de ayer). Lo tiene marcado demasiado cerca de la mandíbula (lo suficiente como para que no pueda salir, aunque tampoco es que lo haga muy seguido, sin tener el cierre de su chaleco hasta arriba). **Aprecia perfectamente la marca del pulgar y el índice de Mello** (¿quién diría que esos jodidos dedos de nena tendrían tanta fuerza?).

¿Razón? _Mihael quería besar a Mail_. Matt jugaba con su PSP, y Mello quería un beso, así que **tomó su barbilla con los dedos y le volteó la cabeza para obtener su beso (impactando muy fuerte contra sus labios y rompiéndole el inferior nuevamente)**. Mello se fue luego que obtuvo lo que deseaba.

Matt se sigue observando en el espejo, _prometiéndose a sí mismo que hablara con Mel sobre ello_.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, de nuevo, disculpen por los pocos comentarios de esta vez, pero de verdad que tengo mucho sueño (no sé porqué...). No es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero esta pasable, ¿nee? ¿Qué tal un review? Y gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar!<br>_


	15. Golpear jugando

_Bien, hola! Aquí está el capítulo de hoy... Espero que les guste n_n, disfrutenlo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 15<strong>  
>"<strong>Golpear 'jugando'"<strong>

-No es justo Mel… **dijiste que no se valía golpear**- Matt le reprocha a Mello. Ambos están despeinados, sudando y con una almohada en las manos (tenían una _seria_ pelea de almohadas por el control remoto de la televisión).

-**No te he golpeado Matty, es parte del juego**- dice Mello, alcanzando con su mano derecha el susodicho, con la respectiva cara de enojo de Matt -Vamos, cachorro… es sólo un control remoto- le "consuela" Mello con una sonrisa cínica en la cara.

-Eso dilo para ti mismo, tu eres quien ha comenzado- esta vez Matt está molesto (ahora sí, **Mello le ha pegado**, con intención o sin intención es algo que no le importaba demasiado) y sobándose el pómulo izquierdo (el cual comienza a hincharse y ponerse más obscuro).

Mello rueda los ojos, sin admitir que el pelirrojo tiene razón. Se levanta y va rumbo a la cocina a tomar hielos (donde, por alguna razón, ya tiene varias bolsas de hielo preparadas). Trae también un chocolate (para él) y un cigarro (nada calma más a Matt que su amada nicotina).

Le entrega a Matt el cigarro mientras coloca la bolsa de hielo sobre la parte afectada, que está de una coloración verde-azulosa (ni el rubio mismo cree tener tanta fuerza), recibiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte de Matt.

Matt enciende su vicio, mientras se deja hacer por Mello. Quiere resolver una duda, pues últimamente se cuestiona mucho de la estabilidad mental de Mello.

-**No ha sido tu intención golpearme tan fuerte**, ¿verdad Mel?- la pregunta toma desprevenido al rubio, pero contesta de inmediato.

-Claro que no cachorro, ¿de dónde sacas eso?- Matt niega restándole importancia y Mello no agrega nada más (Matt quería escuchar un _lo siento_, que por supuesto, jamás llega).

Ninguno recuerda que querían el control remoto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? ¿Si les ha gustado? No es tampoco de los que me gustan mucho, pero se me hace algo tierno, más por la "bipolaridad" de Mello... y todo por un control remoto... aguarden por los demás capítulos, se pondrá mejor n_n... ¿merezco un review?<em>


	16. PellizcarArañar

_Bueno, son prácticamente las doce, por lo que ya se puede contar como viernes... bueno, también ayuda en mucho que seguramente mañana llegaré tarde a mi casa... Es día de reconciliación! Wiii! Bueno, por eso les adelanto algunas horas el capítulo del viernes (será viernes en aproximadamente 57 minutos). Ok, este si es de mis capítulos favoritos, por favor... no pretendo que me maten tan joven, yo solo estoy plasmando los hechos de un documento ya preestablecido y como se van aplicando en las vidas reales, ¿ok? Quiero disculparme por anticipado, prometo que a partir de este capítulo contestaré todos los reviews... he estado algo ocupada pues pronto termino el nivel medio superior (soy una persona feliz por ello)._

_No los entretengo más, ¿qué tal si leen el capítulo de hoy? ¡Disfrútenlo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 16<strong>  
>"<strong>PellizcarArañar"**

-¿Escuchaste que dije, Matt?- pregunta Mello al pelirrojo mientras ve como este, con solo una toalla en la cintura, se observa en el espejo de cuerpo completo (últimamente, Mello no respeta la privacidad de Mail, incluso le ha prohibido cambiarse en un lugar donde no esté él; _paranoias de Mello_, piensa Matt) **siguiendo finas líneas rojizas en su pecho (llegan hasta su cadera), marcas de mordidas en hombros y cuello, y moretones de pellizcos que tiene en el torso y brazos**.

-¿Cachorro?- le vuelve a llamar Mello. Matt aún está impasible, observando su cuerpo. Su cabello cubre sus ojos, por lo que Mello no puede saber si llora o tiene los ojos cerrados (o incluso si lo ve a través del espejo).

Mello comienza a impacientarse, y levantándose de la cama, se dirige hacia Matt, posicionándose detrás de él.

-Perro… ¿es que acaso no me oyes?- le dice en susurro al oído **mientras le encaja las uñas en el torso (pretende sacarle sangre si no contesta)**.

-Te pregunte la primera vez que qué deseabas Mel…- argumenta Matt con la cabeza baja y en un murmullo aún más bajo que el de Mello.

-Te dije que te cambiaras… pronto tenemos que salir por un encargo-

-¿Me llevarás a mí en lugar de a uno de tus subordinados?-

-Esos idiotas no obedecen tan rápido como tú Matty… anda, vístete, prometo que podrás fumar cuando regresemos…- Mello le ofrece una sonrisa a Matt apartando los dedos de su torso.

Matt deja escapar un gemido de dolor, observando como unas **finas líneas de sangre escurren de su piel**.

-¿Mel? ¿Me darías mi playera negra?-

-Últimamente vistes mucho de negro cachorro, ¿_todo bien_?-

-Sí… _todo va perfecto_…- le dice Matt terminándose de poner su playera (que se humedece inmediatamente por la sangre de su torso).

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que estén notando los leves cambios de personalidad y desvaríos, principalmente los de Mello, pues son parte crucial para el desenlance de la historia... Siganla a detalle y espero poder ir explicando algunos detalles ocultos.<em>

_En este capítulo, por ejemplo, la sangre que escurre del torso de Matt es por la fuerza con la que Mello le ha clavado las uñas (por si no fui lo suficientemente clara con ese punto) y la ropa negra es para tapar cualquier resto de sangre que pueda seguir fluyendo del cuerpo de Matt en el transcurso del día. Es todo, por hor!... ¿qué tal un review? sería una autora feliz n_n. Gracias a todos quienes me leen y gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus reviews! ARIGATO!  
><em>


	17. EmpujarJalonear

_Bueno, ultimamente han existido problemas en mi casa (mamá y papá se pelearon) y estoy un poquito deprimida... Debería estar terminando mi tesis, pero estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, interesante, ¿no? Etto... este es un capítulo algo fuerte, solo un tanto por las acciones. Espero que les guste! Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 17<strong>  
>"<strong>EmpujarJalonear"**

Escena curiosa se presenta a los ojos de Near.

Mello fue llamado a las instalaciones de la SPK para tratar ciertos asuntos acerca del arresto de Kira. Mello ha ido, pero no solo (ha llevado a Matt).

Al principio, Nate piensa que es un juego entre Mail y Mihael, pero luego, comienza a opinar lo contrario (cuando en varias ocasiones, en lo que va del día, pide a Mello dejar solo a Matt por algunos minutos, pero **Mello lo jala con esa correa que Matt tiene en el cuello**, diciéndole que él no estorbará).

-Me temo que necesitaremos de Mail para esto, Mihael- le comenta Near a Mello con su característica seriedad. **Mello cabecea, jalando a Matt más cerca de donde están ambos**. Matt no se queja (cosa intrigante para Near) y segundos después está a su lado, escuchando las instrucciones de Mello.

-…Light modificó su laptop para que sólo él pudiera abrirla… y necesitamos abrir estos archivos- Mello señala a Matt lo que necesitan revisar.

Matt asiente, posicionándose frente al teclado de la computadora (sin sentarse en alguna silla) y comienza a abrir aplicaciones y tecleando cosas hasta que los archivos están abiertos.

-Gracias- dice Near con una leve sonrisa.

-De nada…-dice Matt con voz muy baja. Al instante se tapa la boca con ambas manos y baja la mirada. Luego se aleja de donde están ellos (_Nate ahora sabe que algo va muy mal aquí_).

Terminan sus asuntos. Mello y Matt se van. Near murmura para sí mismo que debe vigilar a Mihael (Matt es necesario para su investigación y no quisiera le pasara algo malo) **mientras lo observa empujar bruscamente a Mail dentro del auto del pelirrojo **(conducido por Mello) mientras murmura algo en su oído.

-_Esto_ lo arreglamos en la casa, _cachorro-_ y entonces Matt tiembla.

* * *

><p><em>Ok... ¿y que tal les ha parecido? También es uno de los que más me gustan...<em> _disfruten este capítulo pues es de las últimas veces que Mello lo deja salir al exterior... Espero que no crean que es demasiado violento, ¿nee? ¿Qué tal un review?  
><em>


	18. Cachetear

_Hola de nuevo! Este es el capítulo de hoy! Bueno, en teoría debería estar en la escuela (jejeje NO lo estoy) pero tengo una razón completamente fundamentada para ello... La razón es... hoy no tenía ninguna clase pendiente n_n. Como sea... hacía un calor del infierno en la noche y no he podido dormir bien... Me tengo que ir a bañar porque tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles y han cambiado radicalmente mi vida (pues mi abuelito herido se esta quedando con nosotros ). En fin... este capítulo ya tiene golpes, o lo similar a ellos, así que... perdonenme por maltratar al lindo de Matty... y disfrútenlo!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 18<strong>  
>"<strong>Cachetear"<strong>

-¿Cuántas veces te pedí hacerlo _perro_?- la mirada de Mello está ensombrecida por la obscuridad de la habitación. Matt, de pie frente a él, mira al piso (es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada).

-_Dos_, Mel…- Matt no lo ve para nada (está _aterrado_ de lo que pueda hacerle).

-Dime _cachorro_ (remarca está palabra con cinismo), ¿por qué te lo tuve que repetir?-

-No te prestaba atención Mel…- su voz sale en un susurro bajo, casi como si tuviera miedo de que Mello escuchara su respuesta (que sí lo tiene).

-Porque…- el rubio deja la frase en suspenso (hacerlo sufrir por su error le resulta divertido).

-Estaba jugando con el PSP…- es entonces que Matt aprieta sus puños pues Mello no se contiene más.

**La bofetada resuena fuerte en el apartamento** (Mail está seguro que escuchó todo el edificio), haciendo eco en las paredes y regresando a oídos de Mello (quien espera la reacción de Matt).

Matt solloza (le duele el golpe, pero le duele más quien lo ha golpeado) y **Mello da una segunda bofetada (una tercera, y una cuarta) mientras le grita que se calle.** Como puede, el pelirrojo deja de emitir sonidos, mientras las lágrimas aún resbalan por sus mejillas.

Cuando el rubio se detiene, Matt cae al suelo. Mello lo ve y se siente mal por sus acciones (pasan unos segundos antes de que admita sentirse mal por ello), por lo que se acerca y lo levanta. Lo lleva al sillón donde primero se sienta él, y sobre él a Matt. Acaricia sus mejillas, pensando que **esas marcas compiten con el tono rojo de su cabello**. Murmura un quedo "_lo siento_" mientras piensa que quizás, la próxima vez, el debería salir a comprar su chocolate.

Matt suspira cerrando sus ojos (_hablaré con él sobre esto mañana,_ piensa).

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Una aclaración: no recuerdo si Matt ya se ha estado cuestionando antes a sí mismo sobre hablar con Mello sobre la manera en como lo trata, pero sirve de base para el siguiente capítulo... por favor, tengalo en mente :D. ¿Qué tal un review? Me ayudarían a sentirme mejor n_ñ<br>_


	19. Patear

_OMG! He tenido que encerrarme en el baño para tener un poco de paz! Adivinen de donde estoy subiendo este capítulo? Ajá, estoy en el baño... No, no es divertido . Bueno, como sea... adivinen que le pasará a Matty en este capítulo y porque... Jejeje... no me juzguen, no suelo ser una persona cruel... Espero que este capítulo les guste, también es uno de mis favoritos n_n. Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 19<strong>  
>"<strong>Patear"<strong>

El quejido de Mail es lo único haciendo eco en el apartamento.

Matt está tranquilo (pese a que el dolor en el costado le está matando cada que respira), tirado en el suelo en posición fetal. No ha gritado (aunque hubiera querido hacerlo) y lo único que ha escapado de su boca fue el anterior sonido.

_Mello no está _se dice a sí mismo, intentado darse ánimos para levantarse y así llegar a la cama (o por lo menos quitarse del pasillo). No se mueve mientras siente su cara húmeda por las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas (su sabor salado le resulta hasta agradable comparado con el sabor férreo de su propia sangre).

_Mello no llegará aún_ se repite, esta vez ejerciendo algo de fuerza con sus manos en el piso, levantándose. Recargado contra la pared, se concentra en regular su respiración y (dando tumbos y como puede) llega hasta la cama en donde se deja caer (el dolor le hace perder la conciencia casi instantáneamente).

Cuando despierta, tiene puesta su pijama y **tiene una venda alrededor de su torso.**

Mello va entrando a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, murmurando algo como "_¡Ah! Ya despertaste"_ mientras se acerca al menor, ofreciéndole éstas.

-**Una costilla rota…**- dice Mello cuando Matt (con trabajos) traga la pastilla -pudo haber sido peor, ¿no cachorro?- su tono de voz es suave. Está sereno, _como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada._ Matt alza lo hombros -**Para la próxima vez, no quiero que me menciones nada inapropiado sobre la manera en cómo te trato… o prometo que ahora sí te patearé hasta que tus costillas perforen tus pulmones**- su amenaza va enserio (Matt siente un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal).

Matt niega, pensando que quizás _no debió de haber abierto la boca_.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora sí... ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... No sé muy bien se haya quedado conforme a lo que era el nivel, pero a mi me agrada... Nee, nee... se me ha secado mi cerebro x_x, pero ¿qué tal un review? Gracias por leer!<br>_


	20. Encerrar

_¡Hola! Es día de subir capítulo! Quiero oficialmente darles la bienvenida al tercer nivel de violencia (NECESITAS AYUDA PROFESIONAL, o algo así decía). Este es el nivel más peligroso y más fuerte, por lo que a partir de algunos capítulos más (mas o menos como por el 23) tendre que cambiar otra vez el rating de la historia. No maltratan a Matty en esta ocasion, al menos no fisicamente (para que no me griten cosas por eso ù_ú). Bueno. Este capítulo salió después de que fui a pagar unas cosas al banco con mi novio (si, ya se, nada que ver) pero me inspiro un poquito. Nee... que les parece si no las entretengo mas y lo leen ya? Ojala les guste y un beso!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 20<strong>  
>"<strong>Encerrar"<strong>

Después del último comentario "constructivo" de Matt, Mello ha tomado ciertas medidas para con él (están pegadas en el frigorífico de la cocina, escritas con la rápida pero estética letra de Mello).

Cada vez que Matt hace alguna cosa, vienen a su mente las reglas que Mello ha impuesto (no tiene intenciones de rebelarse, con una costilla rota le basta y le sobra, quizás la próxima vez hasta le rompa un brazo).

Hoy, en la mañana se levantó e intentó coger su PSP del buró, recordando que ya no estaba allí desde hace tiempo (_4. Tienes prohibido usar cualquiera de tus consolas mientras yo no esté presente para decidir cuando ya has tenido suficiente_). Luego, tomó su ropa de la cama (_3. Usaras la ropa que te deje sobre la cama todos los días_). Se dispuso a darse un baño (_7. Tendrás que esperar a que yo te bañe si es que deseas asearte) _pero decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer (_9. Desayuna aunque no esté yo_).

Una vez vestido, intentó salir a comprar cigarros, sólo para encontrarse con la puerta cerrada y una nota en ella: **"**_**Mail: te veo salir del apartamento y no seré tan benevolente como con tú última 'travesura'. Te estoy vigilando**_**" **(hace algunos días quiso escapar, pero Mello lo encontró, y lo amarro desnudo a la cama por varios días). Matt intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Dándose por vencido, se dirigió a la cama.

Ha estado esperando a que Mello regrese para que lo deje salir (necesita sus cigarros para evitar el molesto síndrome de abstinencia).

El rubio llega después de un rato, sentándose al lado de Matt en la cama.

-Te traje cigarros Jeevas- Matt entiende **que ya no podrá salir jamás de ese pequeño cuartucho al que llaman departamento.**

* * *

><p><em>Ok... y ¿que tal? ¿Si les gusta? Espero no confundir gente... a lo que me refiero en este capitulo es que hay una hoja pegada al refrigerador con todas las reglas que Mel le tiene a Matt, esas son las que va recordando. La que esta en la puerta fue como de "improviso". A partir de esa ocasion Mello ya le tiene terminantemente prohibido salir. Sí, ya sé que es cruel, pero de nuevo, me adapto a los niveles preestablecidos, nee? ¿Qué tal un review para mí :3?<br>_


	21. Aislar

_OMG! Sé que si con el capítulo anterior se deprimieron con este si van a matarme... Ruego porque no lo hagan sino no podran saber el fin.. ONEGAI! Ok... estoy aqui de rapido... tengo que ir de compras (y no es que no me guste pero... ù_ú). Como sea... este no me va ni me viene... Es uno de esos capitulos que te agradan y sientes que pudiste haber hecho mejor pero por mas que intentes corregir de plano no te sale... Espero sea de su agrado. Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 21<strong>  
>"<strong>Aislar"<strong>

Mello tiene celos de cualquier persona que vea a Matt, por eso **ya no recibe a nadie en el departamento** y él va a cualquier sitio donde Near le diga (dejando sólo y encerrado a Matt por periodos de tiempo no demasiado largos).

A Mello también le molesta que la gente diga que Matt tiene un lindo color de ojos. Por eso, si es necesario que Matt salga con él (**sólo le lleva** cuando cree que a Matt le podría hacer falta algo de aire puro, o **cuando no puede dejar a uno de sus subordinados cuidando del exterior del departamento**), le obliga a llevar siempre puestos sus gogles naranjas. Prefiere mil veces que digan que su pareja es rara a que tiene bonitos ojos.

No le gusta que Matt platique con las demás personas. **Mello le ha prohibido a Matt terminantemente contestar el teléfono, tampoco debe gritar si se siente mal** (recientemente le da fiebre demasiado seguido debido al aire viciado del departamento), **ni dejar que nadie más aparte de él escuche su voz.**

**Matt no debe abrir la puerta, solicitar una pizza o nada por el estilo que lo involucre a él haciendo contacto con el mundo exterior.**

Matt quiere salir de ese lugar (por Dios que sí), pero se mantiene siempre fiel a Mello, _pues está seguro de que en algún momento Mello cambiará por él y dejará de hacerle daño_.

Cuando Mello le dice que **ya no trabajará más en el caso Kira **(**ni sabrá nada de ello, **_sí_, también se ha llevado del departamento todo el equipo de vigilancia, incluso ha sacado las consolas de Matt y se las ha dado para que se entretenga mientras él sale) se dice a sí mismo que para su desgracia, _ya está en el punto de no retorno._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok... Matty ya se dio cuenta que no podra hacer nada contra Mel... ¿como afectara las cosas esto? Uhm... yo lo se, pero no dire nada n_ñ. Espero que les haya gustado, y tambien espero sus reviews, nee? Gracias por leer!<br>_


	22. Amenazar con armas

_Hola de nuevo! Pues qué tal? Esto es un tanto más del estilo de Mello, saben? Originalmente este capítulo estaba pensado para uno de los anteriores, pero coincidia mejor con este nivel así que con unas cuantas modificaciones ya estuvo. Voy a pedir que disfruten el último capítulo del nivel T, pues en el que sigue lo subiré a nivel M. Gracias por sus reviews y lamento no haberlos contestado... he estado algo ocupada por aqui... en fin._ _Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 22<strong>  
>"<strong>Amenazar con armas"<strong>

Matt permanece quieto y recargado contra la pared, sudando frío y observando a Mello pasearse por la habitación (pistola en mano y el celular en la otra). El teléfono lo ha salvado, pero aún no está muy seguro de poder huir de allí (Mello aún tiene esa mirada asesina y esa risa psicótica).

Mello todavía murmura cosas inentendibles al otro lado de la habitación (está molesto, si bien no sabe si está así de molesto con él o lo ha terminado de molestar la llamada).

Mello cuelga su celular nuevo (el otro se le cayó en la taza del baño) y **voltea de nuevo hacia Matt, apuntándole con la pistola (como lo hacía antes de que el celular sonara)**.

-Y bien _Mail_ (Matt tiembla, el rubio nunca decía su nombre real a menos que estuviera sumamente enfadado) ¿qué fue lo que te había dicho sobre hablar con alguien aparte de mí?-

-P-pero Mel…-

-¡Nada de Mel, Mello o lo que sea! Soy Mihael para ti _Jeevas_- le dice al pelirrojo colocando la Magnum en su yugular.

-Por favor… _Mihael_… estás sobre-reaccionando- dice Matt cerrando los ojos por miedo al disparo.

-¿Sobre-reaccionando? ¡Mis _huevos_ Mail! ¿Por qué contestaste el _jodido _teléfono? ¡Sabes que no puedes hablar con nadie más que conmigo!-

-No había nadie Mihael… No contesté al principio pero luego llegó un mensaje diciendo que era urgente… Me dijeron el lugar de tu próxima misión… fue todo, lo juro- Matt aún tiene los ojos cerrados por el terror.

-Bueno- dice Mello bajando el arma (_¡gracias a Dios!_, piensa Matt) -te creo cachorro, pero** vuelves a hablar con alguien que no sea yo y te vacío el cargador de la Magnum entero**- Matt traga saliva, Mello se guarda la pistola en los pantalones.

Matt se deja caer,_ asustado_ todavía, sollozando suavemente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué tal? Este capítulo también es de mis favoritos, no les gusta a ustedes? ¿Qué tal un review para mí? Me haría muy feliz! n_n<br>_


	23. Amenazar de muerte I

_Hola! Paso super rapidisimo a subir el capitulo. Hoy tengo mi fiesta de graduación y me estan apresurando. Tampoco se a que hora regrese por lo que aqui esta el capitulo de hoy n_n, que espero que les guste!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 23<strong>  
>"<strong>Amenazar de muerte I"<strong>

El silencio de la madrugada (3:14 a.m. según el PSP de Matt) se rompe con un grito ahogado (a la gente le vale madres, Mello y Matt no esperan que les importe, después de todo están en una de _esas_ zonas).

-**Un solo ruidito más Matt…**- amenaza Mello -**…y no me contengo, ¡te estoy diciendo desde hace rato que te calles!**- mientras levanta la voz sus ojos se abren grandes (el color azul líquido de sus ojos se vuelve hielo).

Si Matt no se ha _orinado_ del miedo es porque no ha tomado líquidos (además, está seguro que Mello le haría cambiar las sábanas, cosa que prefiere no hacer, menos a estas horas). Ve hacia los _icebergs _de Mello, mientras su mente le dedica una oración a Dios (últimamente tiene mucha fe en el ser superior del que Mello es tan creyente; _a algo tiene que aferrarse, y lamentablemente Mihael ya no es una opción para Mail_) rogando que esta no sea una noche _difícil_.

**Mello** (completamente fuera de sí) **toma la Magnum de la mesita de noche** (estaban durmiendo hace rato, ambos traen un pantalón, una playera y una sudadera, pues sin aparatos electrónicos, la temperatura del lugar ha disminuido tanto como la de los ojos de Mello) **y quitándole el seguro, le apunta a Matt**, que no hace más que cerrar los ojos, pidiendo que si muere, su alma sea condenada en lugar de la de Mello.

-No… Mello… por favor…- los susurros roncos de Matt suenan conmovedores para Mello, quien baja el arma, colocándole el seguro nuevamente.

-Tienes razón cachorro… _esta noche no_. Duérmete ya- Mello se duerme, pero Matt no (_jamás_ lo volverá a hacer), porque tiene miedo de que Mello escuche el suave silbido que emite al respirar desde que le rompió la costilla izquierda.

* * *

><p><em>Como dije, paso super rapido, ya ni tiempo me da de cambiarle el rating... bueno, sera en cuanto regrese. Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Un review? Gracias por leer!<br>_


	24. Amenazar de muerte II

_Acabo de despertar... anoche fui a una boda... asi que tengo un tanto de sueño y habmbre D: Ya no supe si el drabble anterior fue de su agrado... agradeceria saberlo... o si hubo algun problema con el para volverlo a subir... en fin. Este tambien es de mis capitulos favoritos, asi que... ¿qué tal si se acomodan y disfrutan su lectura?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 24<strong>  
>"<strong>Amenazar de muerte II"<strong>

Cenar en pareja parece ser una buena práctica, sana y hasta beneficiosa: se tiene a alguien con quien platicar sobre el día, con quien compartir frustraciones y quien te dé palabras de aliento cuando las cosas han ido mal. Bueno, eso suponiendo que esa pareja sea _mentalmente estable_.

Matt quizás le teme a Mello, por eso ha sido lo suficientemente _precavido_ de tomar su pistola semiautomática (sus _ambientes_ eran más difíciles que los de Mello, por lo tanto su arma tenía que ser más rápida) y metérsela en los pantalones (donde Mello no puede verla) por si necesitara defenderse.

Mail está decidido desde hace tiempo a escapar de ese _jodido_ departamento en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad (desgraciadamente, parece ser que Mihael ya se dio cuenta de ello y nunca lo deja solo), sin importar a quien tenga que matar en su camino.

Mello toma café en el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras tiene su mirada perdida en la ventana. Matt juguetea con un vaso de whiskey (tiene ganas de perder la conciencia y así evitar, por al menos ese día, que Mello lo obligue a hacer algo que no quiera). Se aburre. Tamborilea sus dedos contra la mesa mientras observa a Mello. No le hace caso, _es la oportunidad perfecta_.

Intenta bajar su mano izquierda hacia donde se encuentra su pistola, pero **el disparo de Mello es más rápido que el suyo** (Mello tenía el arma sobre la mesa), se percata de ello cuando siente el whiskey mojar su mano (el rubio le ha disparado al vaso).

-**Primero te mato yo, Jeevas**- Matt no dice nada ante el comentario (ahora sabe que Mello ya se dio cuenta que el también tiene un arma), solo sube de nuevo la mano y lame su mano mojada por el whiskey.

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh! ¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado... se que ya es un tanto terrible, pero ¡Dios! Bueno, no tengo palabras, solo que a mí me gusta, gracias por leer!<br>_


	25. Forzar a una relacion sexual I

_Este es el capítulo 25... ¡woow! Son muchos los que llevo hasta ahora... No se como he podido escribir tantos... Dios, bueno... ¿que puedo decir? ¿Les parecieron terribles los drabbles anteriores? Van a matarme con este... y con los que siguen x_x... (por favor no lo hagan). A mi favor debo decir que es sumamente complicado escribir cosas asi y que todo lo hago poniendome en el lugar de Matty, pues es mi personaje favorito de Death Note. Por cierto... para mí, Matt es y siempre será UKE por lo tanto, este y los siguientes capítulos son sobre un Matt UKE... ¡espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 25<strong>  
>"<strong>Forzar a una relación sexual I"<strong>

No es que Matt haya querido hacerlo (¡_tú_, _jodido idiota_!, es lo que piensa el pelirrojo para sus adentros) y **no es** **que tampoco sepa muy bien como cuernos ha terminado con Mello dentro de él, embistiéndolo** (¡_por mis putos huevos_!, se repite de nuevo al sentir a Mello aplicar más fuerza).

¿Qué se podría decir de Mello? Está excitado (lo más que puede estarlo un maldito demente controlador y paranoico, que es bastante) y **lleva por lo menos unos 20 minutos con este vaivén (que a Matt se le antoja monótono)**.

-_Gime Matt_- el pelirrojo abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Está bien, no tenía ganas, pero ahora sí (como sea, que Mello le diga _Matt_ y no _perro_ o _Mail_ le sube la libido un poquito) y de una forma un tanto anómala hace lo que Mello le pide (parece que están degollando a un pobre puerco en lugar de que se estén cogiendo a alguien), cosa que para Mello parece ser suficiente pues no replica nada más y termina corriéndose dentro de él.

Mello se levanta del sofá (porque ni siquiera le ha dado la oportunidad a Matt de llegar a la cama) y se sube los pantalones (no, _tampoco se quitó los pantalones_), abrochándose su cinturón y volteando a ver socarronamente a Matt.

-Que no se repita, _cachorro_. **Cuando yo te diga "**_**quiero que me la chupes**_**" quiere decir que me la chupes justo en ese instante**- Matt entorna los ojos.

-¿Y si no quiero _Mihael_?-

-Bueno, _Mail_, entonces creo que **tendríamos que recurrir a métodos más drásticos**, ¿no te parece?- le dice Mello **haciendo amago de quitarse el cinturón**. Matt asiente sólo por reflejo (no es que en realidad le importe que Mello lo golpee), pero de nuevo, Mello con eso se halla satisfecho.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado... Tengo que ir a hacer unas diligencias afuera (ir a comprar un regalo para mi novio es algo importante jeje) así que yo me retiro. Espero sus reviews y ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos leemos!<br>_


	26. Forzar a una relacion sexual II

_Ugh... jamás había escrito nada parecido... o al menos no tan sádico ni cruel. Etto... me ha costado, me costo mucho escribir casi todos los capitulos. Sigue sin ser uno de mis preferidos pero me gusta más que otros. Espero que a a ustedes si les guste mucho. Y ¡oh! ¿de verdad hice que a alguien le agradara este tipo de fic? Me hace sentir halagada. Pues aquí llueve, ha estado lloviendo y lo seguirá haciendo. ¡Me encantan los días lluviosos! Espero que a ustedes también les guste este drabble... ¡Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 26<strong>  
>"<strong>Forzar a una relación sexual II"<strong>

Quizás haya sido en _esa ocasión_, o tal vez en _esa otra_. El caso es que Matt no recuerda desde cuando ha dejado de decirle Mel o Mello a Mihael (no le tiene confianza, es más, si por él fuera, mataba por sí mismo al desgraciado que le había disparado en varias ocasiones, sin darle en ninguna, gracias a Dios, por querer salir de aquel mugrero).

Hace rato que Mello está _caliente_ (en todo mal sentido de la palabra) y ha estado insistiendo a Mail que le baje esa calentura (todas las veces Matt lo ha ignorado, y ha recibido golpes en cada una de ellas).

No es que tenga nada particularmente mejor que hacer, pero en ese momento no tiene ganas (ni las tendrá, Mihael perdió la cabeza y no sabe de qué será capaz cuando lo hagan). Aún así, **Mello se las arregló para que** (de alguna manera que seguramente incluyó la fuerza bruta) **Matt haya terminado tirado en el suelo con él encima.**

-**Quítate la ropa, **_**perro**_-

-¿Qué si no quiero, _Mihael_?- Mello entorna sus ojos (le encabrona que Matt ya no le diga Mello) y toma el arma que está en el sillón (que casualmente es de Matt).

-**Te mato Mail**-

-Mira cuanto me preocupa- le dice Matt sin moverse para nada. Mello le da una bofetada, que Matt le responde.

**Mello le arranca la ropa (rasga su playera y le baja a la fuerza los pantalones) y lo voltea**, para que su pecho quede contra el piso, al instante **coloca la pistola de Matt entre sus glúteos**, en un punto específico que hace que le den escalofríos.

-**O entro yo o entra una bala…**- le dice con cierto tono cínico.

-Qué remedio… _Mihael_- dice con voz quebrada mientras **Mello lo penetra sin preparación alguna**.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeno... ¿y qué opinan? Yo sinceramente creo que perdí la cabeza en algún punto de la historia y he escrito, francamente, puras incoherencias. A pesar de ello... me ha gustado como quedo. Lol. ¿Qué tal si me dicen ustedes como ha quedado con un review? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos.<br>_


	27. Abuso sexual

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 27. Creo que este capítulo ya es bastante fuerte, la verdad no se muy bien que pensar acerca de él. Creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo estas cosas... Etto... Tengo que apurarme porque tengo quehaceres que hacer (por redundante que suene) así que les dejo el drabble de hoy. ¡Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 27<strong>  
>"<strong>Abuso sexual"<strong>

Mello quizás no sea algún sociópata demente, pero tiene sus _momentos_. Matt no reprocha nada, aún cuando su salud y su vida se ven comprometidos por _estos_ (que Dios le perdone por pensar que Mihael va a terminar matándolo).

Sí, quizás Mello _no_ es ningún sociópata (_bastardo que desconsidera los sentimientos ajenos_), pero lo disimula bastante bien con esa risa esquizoide (Matt jamás lo había escuchado reírse así) cuando **le infringe daño en su recto debido a las bruscas penetraciones (lo tiene amarrado a la cama en cuatro)**.

Matt siente **sangre escurriendo por entre sus piernas** y se siente absolutamente impotente, sin tener siquiera la voz para gritar por ayuda, ni las fuerzas para poder apartar a Mello de su cuerpo (por amor a Dios, si tiene 39°C de temperatura, ¡está ardiendo en fiebre!).

Se siente terriblemente mal, mareado, confundido (las medicinas que le ha dado Mello para el dolor han hecho efecto, sumando también la fiebre y la pérdida de sangre), **la cabeza le punza con cada estocada del rubio.** Matt siente las **mordidas** como si le hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo vivo en lugar de la boca de un _demonio vestido de cuero_.

Y para acabar, **se lo hace como a una **_**puta**_** (el muy cabrón ni siquiera se ha bajado los pantalones más de lo mínimamente necesario), en la total obscuridad.**

Los sollozos de Matt no son audibles, pero sus espasmos y lágrimas sí son visibles gracias al suave resplandor de la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Mello está furioso (lo peor de todo es que Matt ni siquiera sabe la razón de su enfado). Lo araña y golpea, sacando su frustración.

Matt se desmaya perdiendo la conciencia, no sin antes dedicar un "_Dios, no dejes que Mihael me mate, por favor"_ en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, ¿y qué piensan de él? ¿Está muy fuerte? OMG! Siento que he sido muy cruel con Matt... ... ¿Qué tal un review? Me harían sentir feliz en estos días nublados. ¡Gracias por leer!<br>_


	28. Violar

_¡Hola! He aquí el capítulo 28 de VIOLENTOMETRO. Hoy etngo que ir a mi escuela, me temo que es de las ultimas veces que voy allí y eso me hace sentir un poco triste. Bueno, Dios... no sé, de verdad, cómo puedo escribir estos capítulos, o como pude... No soy una persona tan cruel la mayoría dle tiempo... Bueno... no diré más. ¡Ojalá disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 28<strong>  
>"<strong>Violar"<strong>

**Matt está inconsciente. Mello se encuentra sobre él.** Matt tiene una piel muy pálida llena de cicatrices. Mello tiene la piel morena y sólo tiene una cicatriz visible que le cubre la mitad de la cara. Matt no puede hablar y Mello dice todo por ambos.

El nivel de _locura_ (Mail no lo puede describir de una mejor forma) de Mello ha llegado a niveles insospechados. Matt lo ha descubierto cuando **el rubio lo ha adormilado** (quién sabe qué sustancia extraña le ha puesto a su café) **y después lo ha golpeado en la cabeza **(haciendo que perdiera lo poco que en ese momento tenía de lucidez).

Matt no se deja tocar por Mello (ha perdido la fuerza para pelear contra él porque Mello le tiene comiendo una dieta muy restringida; Mail quisiera saber si a frutas, verduras y no sé qué mierda de suplemento alimenticio se pueden llamar comida). Por eso, **Mihael ha tenido que buscar la forma para cumplir su necesidad primaria de reproducción **(**resultando con un Matt **_**casi**_** muerto y Mello como **_**casi**_** practicante de **_**necrofilia**_).

Cuando el pelirrojo despierta sabe que **Mello lo ha violado nuevamente **(esta es la **quinta vez**). No se siente para nada bien (la poca comida y la pérdida de sangre por el desagarro interno lo han debilitado aún más, si se puede).

Como sabe, Mihael es fiel a su costumbre de dejarle unos cigarros en el buró después de lastimarlo (de cualquier forma), por lo cual toma uno y comienza a fumar. Cierra los ojos (intenta olvidar que está sangrando y le duele todo el cuerpo), dejando que la nicotina entre en su sistema.

Luego piensa que si Mello no le hubiese quitado su semiautomática ya se hubiera pegado un tiro en la sesera (quizás Mihael sabía que eventualmente lo haría).

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí... Yo tengo que irme, pero ¡agradecería un review! ¡Arigato ne! Y nos leemos.<br>_


	29. Mutilar

_Ok, lamento tardarme en subir... bueno, es que... hoy a venido mi novio a mi casa después de muuuuucho tiempo, así que con todo olvide subirlo en la mañana, y he podido subirlo hasta ahora. Espero que les este gustando, pues este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, sí, leyeron bien. Y si bien el final podría considerarse el siguiente capítulo, he decidido ponerle un epílogo. Bueno, no las entretengo más (¿hay algun chico que leea la historia?), así que ¡disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 29<strong>  
>"<strong>Mutilar"<strong>

Ningún grito de horror se compara al que se escucha en estos momentos en un departamento de ese conjunto de mala muerte (si hasta el vecino que golpea a su esposa se ha asomado para ver que provoca tal alarido). Desgarrador, como la muerte. Tétrico, como las películas de terror que le encantan a Nate.

Matt intenta con todas las fuerzas que tiene (que son muchas y agradece a Dios por darle tantas) no desbaratarse más de lo que ya está.

-Oh, vamos _Mail_, no te vayas a poner de nena. Guarda tus putas lágrimas para cuando alguien muera-

-Duele como el infierno…- Matt aprieta los dientes, sintiendo a su propia morfina corporal adormeciéndole la mano izquierda (sabe que Mello lo hace a propósito, pues es él zurdo, y no podrá hacer mucho con sólo la derecha).

-¿Duele? Creí que te gustaba…- el dolor lo está haciendo desvariar, pero no se la pondrá tan fácil a Mello esta vez.

-¿Gustarme, dices? Me gustaría más que me mataras de una buena vez… ¿_por qué no lo haces_?-

-¿Dónde estaría lo _divertido_ entonces?- **dice Mello mientras termina de usar la navaja suiza de Mail en su intento de labor quirúrgica** (no es necesario mencionar que ha tenido que amarrar a Matt para que no interrumpa).

-¿Qué sientes _Matty_?- dice mientras **entierra más la navaja** (esterilizada con whiskey barato) **en la muñeca del pelirrojo.**

-Nada, ni una jodida mierda- dice neutral (¿qué?** si Mello le ha dañó cada tendón de la mano izquierda y ya no siente nada, ni puede moverla**). No le importa, sabe que Mello terminará matándolo (no necesitará la mano izquierda para descansar en paz, o llevarse consigo a Mihael al infierno).

Mello sonríe sádicamente, y se acomoda el cabello, mientras **contempla la sangrante mano de Matt en las suyas**.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya parecido bien. No tengo mucho más que agregar, espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara. Ya se imaginarán el desenlace de los drabbles, ¿no? ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero sus review :D<em>


	30. Asesinar

_¡Hola de nuevo! He traído el capítulo final del violentometro. Bueno es y no es el final: es el final porque es el último nivel de violencia y no lo es porque además tengo preparado un epílogo. Este capítulo en lo personal es el que más me gusta, termina de una forma un tanto tierna. Quiero agradecer sus revies y a todas las personas que han leído. Bueno, no las entretengo más, estoy enferma (tonta gripa D:) y tengo trabajo pendiente. Espero les guste, y ya saben... ¡disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nivel 30<strong>  
>"<strong>Asesinar"<strong>

Matt huye de Mello. Busca desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse mientras intenta (al mismo tiempo) encontrar un arma, _cual sea_. Está herido, tiene un disparo (esta vez Mello apuntó correctamente) en el torso y la rodilla derecha rota (un golpe con el mango de la Magnum).

**Jadea al sentir el arma fría de Mello en su** nuca (_hasta aquí he llegado… Dios, perdona mis pecados, y los de Mel también_, piensa, percatándose que lo llama cariñosamente de nuevo). Mello libera una carcajada siniestra.

-Eres mío Mail… soy tu dueño y tú eres mi cachorro…-

-_Wan _(_te amo_, piensa)- todo sonido cesa. **Mello dispara. Ve como cae el cuerpo inerte de Matt.** Con su celular llama a Near.

-_Nate…_ Matt… está…- Near no necesita más para adivinar que **por fin Mello lo ha matado** (se reprende mentalmente por no darle prioridad al asunto de la seguridad). No dicen más. Mello cuelga, y se dedica a limpiar al pelirrojo mientras espera a Near.

Cuando llega, Mello tiene el cuerpo de Matt recostado sobre sus piernas como si estuviera dormido, contándole al oído alguna cosa inentendible (Near quiere llorar al ver la escena). Mello levanta la vista y ve que Near llega con tres personas vestidas de blanco (presumiblemente médicos).

-¿Quieres que lo cuide? Ellos te llevaran a un lugar donde estarás mejor…- Mello lo ve como si hablara chino. Luego se levanta con Mail aun en brazos.

-Procura no despertarlo… Es la primera vez que lo veo descansar tranquilo en mucho tiempo- Near asiente recibiéndolo en sus brazos con delicadeza. Se despide de Mello cuando se va con los del psiquiátrico, y llora al escuchar cuando habla con los del hospital.

-Espero poder salir pronto… ¿saben? Matt es la mejor persona que he conocido y quiero verle para decirle que lo amo…-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, creo que debo una explicación a este capítulo:<em>

_1. Sí, Matt esta muerto, pero por alguna especie de estado de shock en el que entra Mello cree que esta dormido, y por eso lo trata como tal, a pesar de ser el mismo quien lo ha matado y limpiado su cuerpo percatandose de la herida que le ha hecho.  
>2. Esa especie de estado de shock se da debido a alguna situación traumática, y generalmente es post-trauma. La persona olvida muchas de las acciones que ha cometido e incluso puede cambiar su realidad, como en este caso le ha pasado a Mello.<br>3. Este estado es reversible por medio de terapia en los hospitales psiquiátricos y gracias al apoyo incondicional de la familia, amigos y pareja (si es que tienen)._

_Es crucial que sepan esto para que puedan leer el epilogo o que le entiendan un poco más a la idea de este capítulo. Esto es todo por hoy, y ¿que tal un review? ¡Gracias por leer!  
><em>


	31. Epílogo

_Awww... etto... no tengo cara para hablar frente a nadie ahora... me siento terrible por haberlas hecho llorar (a todas, sin excepción). Bueno, ahora sí, este es el fin del VIOLENTOMETRO. Antes que nada, quiero enseñarles el link de este medidor de violencia que como dije en el primer capitulo fue creado por alguien del INSTITUTO POLITECNICO NACIONAL (del cual no recuerdo su nombre), aquí en México. El link lo pueden encontrar abajo, sin espacios, ya saben._

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar, sólo que subí antes porque mañana temprano salgo con mis padres y vaya Dios a saber a qué hora regrese. Mil disculpas por todas las lágrimas derramadas y mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. ¡Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

El día del funeral de Matt nadie fue a visitar al psiquiátrico a Mihael (ya no quería que nadie le llamara Mello, pues la enfermera que lo cuidaba le decía Mihael y le agradaba más), excepto Nate. Mello recuerda haber comido chocolate amargo ese día, pero no sabe cuál fue la razón.

Subsecuentemente fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y de vez en cuando (una vez que los temas de conversación se agotaban) le preguntaba a Nate como se encontraba Mail. Le temblaba un poco la voz al decirle que se encontraba bien, y que muy seguramente en su siguiente visita le mandaría algo.

Cada vez que el tema salía a colación, Mello recibía 3 días después una nota de Mail con un chocolate. La nota decía "Ten un hermoso día y recupérate pronto. Te amo. Mail" (Mello nunca notó que la nota siempre era una copia fotostática de la misma que Mail le había dejado 2 años atrás en un día que tuvo un resfriado). Quizás por eso preguntaba por él.

Near sabe, que Mello es mentalmente inestable ahora, pero sigue siendo muy listo y perspicaz. Sabe que un día notará que las notas son copias fotostáticas y le preguntara que es lo que realmente ha ocurrido con Matt. Será entonces cuando él le diga la verdad y lleve a Mello a la tumba de Matt (un papel en su chaleco decía que sólo pedía eso como última voluntad) para que le dé una despedida propiamente, y pueda seguir con su vida.

Mientras tanto, se sienta con él a contemplar la ventana y esperar (como en los viejos tiempos de la Wammy's) a que Matt pase por ella y segundos después entre a la habitación diciendo "_¿Adivina qué Mel? Te traje chocolate…_".

* * *

><p><em>http:  www . impi . gob . mx / work / sites / IMPI / resources / Local Content / 2501 / 2 / VIOLENTOMETRO . pdf_

_Espero hayan disfrutado este fic. Agradeceré cualquier comentario (sea bueno o malo, pero preferentemente bueno :D) y de nuevo, mil gracias. Por cierto, yo les dije que era necesario la aclaración sobre el shock, ¿ya pueden ver por qué?. No tengo nada más que agregar. Si te ha gustado, te ha hecho llorar o quieres solo decirme que soy pésima escritora (espero que no D:) deja un review y haz feliz a una escritora._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
